


【冰瀚/冰宇/瀚冰】带资进组

by MYlala



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYlala/pseuds/MYlala
Summary: 我叫季肖冰，尽管我是一个每天从五万平米的床上起来的土豪，万万没想到我砸钱进军演艺圈的第一天就恋爱又失恋了。《万万没想到》梗一个企图保养别人的三分钟大爷被反攻的故事。奶狗：我就是看上了你的钱，还要你的人。





	1. Chapter 1

0.1我叫季肖冰，尽管我是一个每天从五万平米的床上起来的土豪，万万没想到我砸钱进军演艺圈的第一天就恋爱又失恋了。

“冰冰，我是和你合作的包sir，现在开始呢你就要在剧里由我包办婚姻了。一定要好好珍惜这段感情哟，么么哒~”那位烫着包租婆头的非洲先生一边喷着摩斯一边对我飞吻。  
大哥，你一见我就这样谄媚真的好吗？抛开我与生俱来的光环不谈，光看你喷得超过发际线，我就对你的审美很怀疑哎。还和我讲包办婚姻？哎，虽然早就料想到了这种场面，但没想到我季肖冰带资进组也无法拯救娱乐圈浊臭的风气。什么时候这里的人才能和我一样财大气粗，挥金如土，锦衣纨裤，靡衣偷食，卖国求荣呢？想要一份平等的感情就这么难吗？

在我掩面感慨世道炎凉，而我生即高贵的时候。导演施磊走来搭住我的肩，“冰冰，别难过了。我花巨资为你们两个主演租了兰博基尼。这是我们剧组用的最高级的道具了，相信你一定能尽快适应的。”他像蒙古族人献哈达一样十分尊敬万分诚心的给我了一副手表，我将他与自己那副24K纯黄金爱马仕一对比，发现这表的镶边还闪着如劳动者奔撒的热汗般的光辉。  
“某宝78包邮，整还行？你拿去给主演小高，顺便切磋一下感情。”施磊带着姨母笑走了。

虽然内心满是黑线，但我精致的面容上仅表现出了高贵的疏离感。我雇佣的78000一天的金牌经纪人连忙安慰我:“条件是艰苦了一点。但你要知道，想找到真爱就得学会放下身段。像你这样的有钱人，就应该多体验一下平民的生活。加油哦~”  
这是什么理论啊？哎，我还是当花两千万散散心吧。

0.2当我像小说中身残志坚的腹黑男主一样施施然走到拍摄场地时，女人们都兴奋的尖叫：  
“怎么会有这样的美男子，太英俊了。”  
“我受不了了，啊——”  
是我季肖冰的错，怪我走得太慢让她们可以360°无死角欣赏这目若朗星，面如冠玉的宸宁之貌。我抛了个邪魅的眼神给经纪人，她默契地掏出手绢堵住了女人们火箭离体般喷射的鼻血。

为什么所有的人都只注意到我帅气的外表，真是一群肤浅的人！

我环顾四周，发现众人都在为我潦倒，只有一个男人竟然无视我。他留着厚重的留海，带一副基佬耳钉，白衬衫外套着个背背佳款的锁扣背心。在我透过现象看本质的一贯思维下，发现这个人是在故意隐瞒作M潜质。  
都说男人是用下半身思考的动物，此人非常嚣张地穿着紧身裤展现自己的“聪明”。这对我季肖冰来说真是一种拙劣的勾引！我抱着先上车后补票的心态一把揽住了这人的腰，盯着他细长的眼睛，对他高耸的鼻梁呼了口气:“你是不是在害怕，怕对我一见钟情？”

我猜，这个人今晚一定会在我五万平米的床上跪着叫我爸爸。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我叫季肖冰，是掌控全球枸杞销售的百丈冰企业总裁。万万没想到，我在带资进组的第一天被扇了一巴掌。

03.“神经病，信不信我把你叉出去。”男人啪得甩了我一耳光，奶凶奶凶的。在场的人都惊讶地看着我们，演员范玮惊讶得嘴巴张开可以塞进两颗鸡蛋，“还没开机呢，瀚宇。”

竟然有人敢打我！竟然有人敢对我动手！从未有过的感觉，难道这就是爱的信号？

“哼，竟然想用这么激烈的手段让我爱上你，做梦！”我摸上他的胸，发现这兄弟胸肌特别结实，于是我尽情地揩油。我知道，他一会儿就会假装腿软，用脸轻轻蹭我的裤裆。

“别以为有几个臭钱就可以践踏我的尊严！”这个叫瀚宇男人一把推开我，用最激烈的方式教训了我三分钟。

“啪啪啪”  
“啪啪啪”  
“啪啪啪”

“呀买跌～”我痛苦地吼道。

虽然我季肖冰受到了人生第一次打脸，还是围观打脸。但之后我深刻地意识到:此人竟然不屑权威，公然挑衅全球九十九亿少女的梦。他真是我遇见过的最单纯的人，我只想牵着他的手，为他买下一个国家的健身房。这，就是爱。我一定要追求他！

“你可千万不要对他动心，他虽然不是科班出身，但早就凭男团出道。可是我们这里粉丝最多的人。”一个兄弟在旁边提醒我，“只有最帅最优秀的男人才有资格和他谈恋爱。”

没想到娱乐圈竞争这么激烈。我不管，为了追求真爱，我豁出去了。

04.祺麐三十一年，寡人苦觅九州，终感天地，偶遇佳人瀚宇。初相欢好，宇似小椒，撺掇吾身者辛，竭我液者为辣。与其面手厮磨于大庭，辛辣甚矣。噫吁嚱，妙乎奇哉，民之称善，爽于上青天……

我趁着施导把高瀚宇拉到一边教训的功夫，记录下了大基（季）王朝历史性的这一刻。哎，想我季肖冰这短短三十年，为祖国做出了多少不可磨灭的贡献，虽然说季哥我不在乎什么感动c国的浮名，但每天收了钱给我开超话的芸芸粉丝必须得到一线情报。不然……

她们还不知道我进了新剧组。

我点进微博，在“内娱最强水军营”里先发了个250.88的大红包，炸出了一干僵尸老祖们，然后说明了我爱上瀚宇的事，并语重心长地嘱咐他们下次带话题不要给我p十级美颜。最后把工资从一块八一条提到两元一条以表此次任务重大。一波完美的操作后，我逆着光的背影永远的刻在了无数无知少女的心头。她们个个为我的勇气掩面哭泣，而我只是挥一挥衣袖，吃下了一个橘子。

啊，再见吧，我的钞票！

啊，拥抱吧，我的爱情！

“喂——大爷你看什么那么激动呢！”一片黑影挡住了我的手机屏幕，高瀚宇抱着手站在我面前。我抬头45°，露出天鹅搬的脖子，惊讶地发现，原来只看他的鼻孔我也能心动💗明明都是两个鼻孔，怎么他的就那么的圆润呢？果然我看上的人是那么的清新脱俗。

高瀚宇皱着眉弯下腰查看，一股传说中alaph的气息迅速萦绕住我不堪玩弄的身体，在锁屏前那一秒按住了我的手腕。我一个颤抖，温热的指尖却转瞬即逝地划过腕管，暧昧，躁动，许多模糊的名词在那时如惊蛰天的闷雷，惊开数里桃花……

手机上正播放着水军群运气王割肉相赠的《花少年》片头。实话实说，那接近一分钟的揉面团全是卖肉，连我这种带资才能进组的十八线看了也惨不忍睹。哎，小宇宇不会看了尴尬吧……不行，这时候一定要恰如其分地吹他的彩虹屁，拿捏好男人的虚荣心。

“我我我你……这段演得太好了，肌肉、肌肉像在你身上跳舞似的，嘿嘿嘿……看了就让人食色大开，想你下面给我吃……”

“……”

“啊啊啊不不不，我是说，呃……刚才的片段就没怎么看清楚你的脸，导演全拍那二两肉了哈哈哈，哎看你也是有鼻子有眼的，咋导演那么傻逼不给你多来点脸部特写呢哈哈哈哈……”

“……”

完了，我才萌芽的爱情玫瑰花，就这么变异成狗尾巴花了。啊，回来啊，我的钞票。我想起晨光下响亮的耳光，那是我逝去的青春……

“行了。”

高瀚宇嘴角上扬微不可测的8°，脸色倒是没什么变化，道:“导演叫我先和你对对剧本，咋们在一起的戏份多，对完了赶紧拍一段。”

“免得你到处逗猫闹狗的……”

虽然补充的那句话稍稍打击了一下我，但我知道了小宇宇对我是无比宠溺与包容的。也难怪，谁叫我季肖冰的颜值在这里呢?

“好吃吗你……”

“啊?”

“我说你刚才吃的橘子好吃吗?”

“哦，好吃，特别甜！”

“带点过来。我教你东西，可是要酬劳的。”

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用祺麐纪年是因为季大爷的粉丝们叫冰淇淋，所以我想到了麒麟。麐，又是麒麟的意思，这里是随便乱编的，不可当真。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢点个kudos↘支持一下吧\\(ﾋ•ω•ﾏ)/


End file.
